


Good cop, Bad cop, Worse cop

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [37]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, au where garrus never quit c-sec and now he's getting increasingly frustrated with the regulations, he takes it out on a criminal together with a colleague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You are a petty criminal, and you have just stolen a bunch of credits. Successfully, you think, but the truth is something quite else...
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s), Nihlus Kryik/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monster fucking [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Good cop, Bad cop, Worse cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirandaShepard_93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaShepard_93/gifts).



> No excuses. I'm a SLUT for "good cop bad cop", and it has resulted in THIS. Enjoy!  
> NOT proofread because receiver of this gift has NO patience :D

There was no way out - you realised this pretty quickly. You were a bright, young lady - at least, that’s what others said - and you always had your wits about you. 

Just, in this case, you seemed to have lost your wits, and you were cornered in a dark alley on the Omega space station, with no dignified way out. The only way you could walk away was in the handcuffs of turian police officers. Which, in itself, would have been fun, if you wouldn’t be looking at years in jail for your crime. 

However petty it may seem to you - it was only a few thousand credits! - C-Sec was pretty serious about financial criminality. 

“Come with us, and let’s talk it out,” said the turian to your right, in a tone that was much too friendly. He had his beefy arms crossed over his chest, and he almost seemed genuine. 

“There’s no reasoning with criminals like this, Tivius,” the other turian said, and he sounded much rougher and more demanding. He moved closer, and as a result, you pushed yourself harder against the wall behind you, baring your teeth as if you were a varren. “See? She’s resisting arrest, she  _ knows _ she has done wrong. See those eyes? No remorse there, she will do it again if we don’t put her in jail.” 

The turian named Tivius sighed and let his mandibles fall slightly before he came closer as well, and you snarled as viciously as you could. He didn’t let that stop him from approaching you, and the other turian pulled out his gun, aiming it at you. 

You almost laughed. 

“You’re going to shoot me over a couple thousand credits?” 

“Not enough to injure you too much. But a bullet in your leg would drastically reduce your chances of fleeing,” he rumbled and lowered the gun so that it pointed your leg. He didn’t break eye contact with you, and there was a cold aura around him. 

Tivius suddenly stood with a pair of handcuffs, and he tried negotiating a deal with you.

“Come with us willingly, and we won’t have to use these,” he said and held up the handcuffs before nodding to the other turian’s gun, “or that. It’s up to you.” 

Your eyes narrowed, and your gaze flickered from turian to turian. Tivius seemed genuine, almost friendly, while the other seemed to care fuck-all about your well-being. 

Good cop, bad cop. How trivial. 

“And if I don’t?” you drawled. 

The turian in the blue armor pulled the trigger, and the gunshot echoed in the alley, startling you into putting your hands over your ears, and Tivius took the chance to wrestle you against the wall, pulling your hands behind your back and snapping the handcuffs tightly around your wrists. 

With a ringing in your head, you groaned and kicked out at the turians as they manhandled you out of the alley and towards their skycar. It was, of course, useless, and the trigger-happy turian threw you into the backseat of the vehicle. Both of them sat in the front seats, and then you were off. 

“Dirty fucking cop,” you snarled and wriggled to sit up. Tivius looked at you over his shoulder. He looked almost worried about you. 

“You’re alive, aren’t you?” asked the other police officer, sounding like this fact saddened him. 

You growled in response. 

When you reached the police station, and the door to the skycar was opened, you instantly kicked out at the blue-armored turian while you ignored Tivius. 

“If you don’t stop fighting, we’ll have to sedate you,” the other one threatened as he pulled you from the vehicle, and you rolled your eyes. You had tried worse at the hands of cops, and you had learned not to expect kindness from them. 

“And then what? Throw my unconscious body over your shoulder before you both have your wicked ways with me?” you growled and looked between the turians, trying desperately to ignore the almost hurt look in Tivius’ eyes. It was no doubt a ploy to get you to cooperate, and there was no way you would fall for it. 

At least, that was what you told yourself. 

However - when he kept looking at you with those eyes, and when he sighed softly and dropped his head, you felt your heart strings tug. 

The half-second of letting your guards down was all that the turian with the blue markings needed to force you forward and into the police station, where you, of course, wreaked as much havoc as humanly possible. You kicked every desk you could reach, you screamed and shouted, you spat on security officers, and you momentarily got free and used your short-lived freedom to try and rid yourself of the handcuffs. 

“Tivius! Give me a hand here, will you?!”

“Y-Yes, of course, Garrus,” Tivius mumbled and grabbed one of your arms while the other turian, Garrus, took the other, and together, they escorted you to an interrogation room. Here, Garrus threw you onto a chair with so much force that it tipped over, and you fell with it.

“Oops,” he said coldly and glared at you while Tivius helped you upright again. You chose to not snap out at his hand. Not this time, anyway. 

“‘Oops’, my  _ ass,” _ you snarled, and Garrus laughed. A sound devoid of happiness and joy. 

Garrus circled you as the interrogation went on, while Tivius sat on the desk and tried appealing to your better nature. 

“Surely, miss, you don’t want this on your records. You’ll have a hard time finding a decent job, and---”

“Why do you even think I’m stealing, bird-brain? Because it’s  _ fun? _ Because I get to hang out with  _ great guys _ like yourselves?” you spat and kept your eyes on the turian stalking around you. He was predatory, and he looked like he was ready to jump you at any given moment. It was almost like this Tivius turian was the one to keep him in line. 

Tivius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Miss, I’m trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help!” 

“Evidently, you do. You’re locked up in a room with two turians. As far as everyone knows, you could be interrogated for murder, not just petty theft. Do you know which position that puts you in?” he drawled and leaned into your personal space, a hand lightly caressing your cheek. You bared your teeth but stood your ground. 

“It puts you in a no-negotiation position. Your best course of action would be to cooperate, and then, maybe, we can reduce your sentence.”

“Fuck you,” you growled, and then felt two strong hands on your shoulders.

“With pleasure,” Garrus rumbled and flashed his many sharp teeth in a slow, ominous grin. 

“And fuck  _ you _ in particular,  _ Garrus,” _ you sneered and turned your head to spit him in the face. Something you should probably have thought more about before actually doing, but you had always been hot-headed and impulsive. 

Garrus froze, and Tivius immediately pulled back and got off the table, clearly knowing what the other turian had in mind. 

Then Garrus’ grin widened, and he slowly, so very slowly, leaned into your personal space from behind. You could smell his breath, and it made your stomach turn and twist. One of his hands came down on your thigh, the other going for a light grip around your throat. You squirmed and looked up at Tivius. Not pleading - not yet - just to try and gauge what his take on this was. 

“I don’t,” he whispered calmly, “take kindly to insults or being spat on. Do you know what’s going to happen to you, miss?”

“Do your worst,” you snarled, and the expression on Tivius’ face said that he had hoped you would say  _ anything _ but that. He shook his head and put a hand to his fringe, stroking it nervously. 

Garrus rumbled out a low, raspy chuckle. 

“My worst?” he repeated in a drawl, then looked up at Tivius. “Tivius, some medi-gel, if you please.” 

“Garrus, shouldn’t we just let her go? It’s only a few credits, this isn’t right---”

“Now!” Garrus barked, and Tivius was on his way. “ _ Now,” _ he purred against your cheek and caressed your thigh, making  _ something _ rise into your throat. You bit it back with a snarl and was about to slam your head into his when he tightened the grip on your throat, making the move impossible. “It’s just you and me now, little miss. And I’m sure that a bright, young lady like yourself knows  _ exactly _ which lengths I would go to just to piss you off and establish dominance.” 

“Of course I do,” you growled, “you’re a fucking cop. You’re all the same! Dirty, filthy, corrupt, take bribes, do what you want---” 

“Even Tivius?” 

Silence on your part. A deep laugh on his part. 

“That’s what I thought. You have a soft spot for him, don’t you?”

More silence, and Garrus laughed again, deep and menacingly. 

“Don’t worry, everyone does. He’s the station’s good one. Do you  _ really _ want to disappoint him?”

“Fuck off,” you whispered and looked at the door, finding yourself quietly begging for Tivius to come back. 

Garrus hummed and slid his hand higher on your thigh while his other hand stroked the side of your throat almost tenderly. You hated the shiver that went through you. 

Garrus pretended not to notice. 

“Tivius just wants to help you. He’s genuine. Me? I just want to see you behind bars,” he rumbled, and then audibly inhaled your scent. “After having my way with you, of course.” 

You squirmed, and your breathing had become hard and deep. Your eyes were fixed on the door. 

“He’ll be a while, little miss. Gets caught by others who just want to talk,” Garrus hummed and forcefully spread your legs to press his palm against your cunt. 

You gasped, and your cheeks flushed. 

“Let  _ go,” _ you snarled, but your voice was suddenly weak. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Garrus chuckled darkly and began stroking you. 

Shame spread onto your face while bile rose into your throat, and you made another attempt at smashing your skulls together. With his hand tight on your throat, however, it was no use. 

“Your scent is so lovely,” he growled and inhaled through his nose again, making you shiver once more. “Full of fear, anticipation,  _ arousal.” _

“Piss off with you, let me go,” you whispered, but all power had been taken out of your voice.  _ Where _ was Tivius, how long could it take to find a fucking pack of medi-gel?!

“I promise you’ll like it, too.” With that, his hand disappeared, and you sagged back against the chair, not realizing how stiff and tense you had been. 

Then Garrus was in your vision, and he undid your pants, pulled them down around your bound ankles. It was so very tempting to kick him in the face, and he stayed by your feet just a second too long, clearly  _ expecting _ you to kick him. When you didn’t, he grinned up at you and slowly rose to his feet.

“Arousal, indeed,” he growled and pressed his palm against your cunt again, massaging you slowly but firmly. A gasp escaped you, then you bit your lower lip in an attempt to prevent more sounds from slithering their way out. 

“You’re so wet.” He spoke slowly, dragging out the words, and angled his hand so he could stroke your clit while teasing your slit. A wanton whimper, somehow, pushed past your lips, and you thrashed on the chair, wanting to get away but also  _ closer. _

It was mortifying, but also  _ hot _ . The bastard had been right all along, you  _ were _ aroused. 

You breathed shakily, and then the door opened to reveal Tivius with a few packs of medi-gel in his hands. 

“Garrus!” he gasped and hurried to close and lock the door before throwing the medi-gel on the table. 

“Don’t worry, she’s willing,” Garrus grinned and turned his head to look at Tivius.

This was your moment - you leaned your head back, saw that Tivius’ eyes widened, and smashed it forward against Garrus’ head. Garrus groaned and stumbled a few steps back. 

You grinned, but the grin was immediately wiped off your face when the turian looked at you. There wasn’t just disdain and anger in his small, icy blue eyes - there was the desire to inflict pain. To make you  _ suffer. _

“I’m sorry,” you tried to backpedal, feeling all colour leave your face. ”I’m sorry, Garrus, I didn’t mean to, I---”

_ “Quiet,” _ he snarled and grabbed your throat again, squeezing hard. You whimpered and rubbed your thighs together. “You just want it the hard way, huh?” he hissed. 

“Garrus, please,” Tivius said, but was cut off by Garrus’ thrumming vocals that even  _ you _ knew was a warning. 

“I’ll give you the hard way, then, little miss,” Garrus continued and leaned into your personal space again, his nose almost touching yours. Your eyes widened, and you couldn’t keep a whimper at bay. He grinned ominously. 

Then he hauled you to your feet and unceremoniously threw you against the table. Bound on hands and feet, you couldn’t do a thing. You yelped when your body made contact with the table, but Garrus didn’t care. 

He slithered up behind you, his strong, massive body leaning against yours, and there was something absurdly perverse about the way you seemed to relax beneath him. Something he noticed, of course, and he laughed roughly. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he rasped against your cheek, and you moaned. A long, elongated sound that only solidified what he already knew. “Want to be dominated by someone much bigger and stronger than yourself. You crave the submission, don’t you?” 

“Fuck--- fuck off,” you whispered, but it was all bark and no bite. There wasn’t a thing you could do right now, and everyone in the room knew it, while  _ you _ thrived on it. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Tivius said softly. “Cooperate, and we won’t harm you.” 

“Speak for yourself, Tivius,” Garrus rumbled, and you definitely felt something prod at the cleft of your ass, making you tense and shudder. 

Tivius seemed to realize that he couldn’t win this one. He sighed softly and sat on the table again, just beside your head. One of his hands raked through your hair, just barely touching your scalp, and you tried to bite back a moan, but to no avail. 

You were on edge, and all your nerve endings were on fire. Your breathing ragged and quick, your head began spinning slightly, and somehow, you were only vaguely aware of how much you moaned;  _ especially _ when Garrus slid a hand down your ass and stroked your cunt. You couldn’t help but buck against him, and he laughed, a deep and teasing sound.

“Easy now, you don’t get to dictate  _ anything _ of what happens. Where’s your defiance, miss? You seemed so insistent on hating me.”

“Oh, I do,” you whispered shakily. Garrus laughed again, stroking your sopping wet folds with his talons. In the back of your mind, you knew he could slice you up with a flick of his claws, but for some  _ ungodly _ reason, this knowledge just made you wetter. Another ragged moan escaped you, and Tivius shivered, his talons flexing slightly in your hair. 

You looked up at him through your lashes, but it was Garrus who spoke. 

“Come now, Tivius, don’t be so serious. She’s very wet and willing, you wouldn’t be doing anything wrong.” 

Tivius looked back at you, his eyes shining with poorly held-back lust. He hesitantly slid his hand to your chin and lifted your head. 

“Good, Tivius.” 

“Open your mouth,” Tivius whispered, and his voice trembled. 

You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue, panting. Tivius tilted your head slightly from side to side while he studied your mouth. He let out a low growl, and then it seemed like his decision had been made. 

“We share her, right, Garrus?” He still sounded a bit unsure, but the predator in him was quickly taking over. 

Garrus rumbled out a laugh.

“Yes, we do. As many times as it takes for her to learn her lesson.” 

You shuddered and mewled pathetically, making both of the turians laugh. It was no use pretending to be defiant anymore; you all knew you had lost to them, and this -  _ this _ was their prize. 

Tivius pulled at your arms, dragging you across the table until your head was hanging over one edge and your lower body over the other. There was something perverse about this position and how you were perfectly available to the two turians. 

“Well done, Tivius,” Garrus murmured and, from the sounds of it, began undoing his armor. It loudly fell to the floor, and then his warm, naked body pressed against yours, and you shuddered. 

“Open your mouth,” Tivius ordered, and you didn’t want to disappoint him, so of course, you obeyed without a second thought. 

“Good girl,” he praised, and heat rose into your cheeks, and you looked up at him as he got out of his armor as well. He maintained eye contact and stroked your hair when he, too, was naked. 

You knew your way around turian anatomy and couldn’t help but glance between his legs, trying to see whether his plates had shifted. They had, and his cock slowly emerged from his slit. 

“That excited, Tivius?” you whispered with a sultry voice, and Tivius snarled and grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking your head slightly back so you could look at him. 

“Do you want to shut up yourself, or do I have to do it for you?” he asked, and his voice had taken on a dark lilt, something that absolutely should  _ not _ turn you on. 

“If you’re giving me the choice---” you began, but were silenced when Tivius shoved his cock in your mouth. Garrus chuckled and kept fondling your cunt, spreading your folds and playing with your clit, until he had had enough of the games, and then he slammed inside you with a loud groan. Your shriek was muffled by Tivius, but he pulled back just in time for you to moan so loudly that you momentarily feared that someone might hear it. Then the fear was gone, and you couldn’t care less what the station’s officers might think. 

They were both  _ big, _ in every sense of the word, and while your cunt could take it, your mouth was another story. You whimpered around Tivius’ cock, closing your eyes tightly, and your cunt fluttered around Garrus. 

You let your tongue rub against the underside of Tivius’ ridged and wonderfully thick cock,  _ feeling _ how Garrus stretched you until the pain made tears form in your eyes. Another choked-off whimper escaped you, and  _ then _ they began moving. 

Pulling back at the same time, they also pushed in at the same time, making you moan loudly and twitch violently. They kept the pace slow, at first - slow and steady, almost like they were testing you, and then, when they had learned that you could take it, they sped up and shoved deeper in you. Tivius slammed deep enough to lodge his cock in your throat, and your fingers flexed as you tried to get your hands free. He groaned, a deep and loud sound that seemed to vibrate through you, and began roughly fucking your mouth and throat. 

Every thrust was painful, and was only alleviated slightly by the intense pleasure that Garrus brought you by pounding your cunt from behind. You wanted to cry and scream out your delight, but Tivius made that impossible. The only sounds you could make were guttural choking sounds as he repeatedly forced his cock down your throat. 

Thank God you had no gag reflex, or you would have made quite a mess. Spit dripped down your chin and onto the table. It was humiliating, and it was  _ amazing. _

“Good girl,” Tivius growled and grabbed the sides of your face firmly so he could fuck your mouth and throat harder. “You’re being so good for us, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t put it that way, Tivius,” Garrus rasped and loomed in over you, subsequently making you shudder, “good girls don’t let themselves be fucked by two turians. On the other hand,” he added in a drawl and squeezed your ass hard, “you  _ are _ taking us quite well. You’re gripping me so tightly, it’s wonderful.” 

“Your mouth is so wet, and the way your throat tightens around me with every thrust is marvelous,” Tivius grunted and let out a snarl - you felt his cock jerk, and you knew he couldn’t be far from his climax. 

With every thrust from the two turians, you also got closer to your own release. Dangerously close, you wiggled on the table, but Garrus took your hips in a tight grip and held you in place as he fucked into you, harder and deeper and making sharp jabs of pain surge through you with each move. 

“You’re so  _ tight,” _ he groaned and dug his talons into your hips, tight enough to puncture the skin and make blood seep around the tips. You wanted to scream, but Tivius was busy fucking your mouth, and his cock pressed against your tongue, the tip of him pushing down into your throat, and you couldn’t get a single sound past your stretched lips. 

“ _ Divine, _ ” Tivius agreed with a tight and airy voice and tugged your head closer, making your nose press against his crotch. 

“We should keep you,” Garrus growled and leaned down over you so that his words tickled your cheek, “as a stress relief. A toy for the officers when they get frustrated with filthy criminals like yourself.”

Tears streamed down your cheeks, and they were only  _ slightly _ from the humiliation slithering through you. Mostly, they were from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that made you tremble and let out guttural, choked-off sounds wherever possible. 

“Can you imagine that,” he continued, his voice steadily losing control and getting deeper and deeper, “being a living, breathing sex toy for a whole station, mainly run by turians?” 

“Would certainly make me more eager to clock in,” Tivius grinned and let his talons scratch your scalp before pulling you harshly against him. With a final, painful thrust and a loud growl, you felt his seed flood your mouth, and Tivius shuddered violently, pushing hard forward and burying his cock in your slick throat. 

“Well done, Tivius,” Garrus growled and followed soon after, pumping you full of his warm, sticky cum. He growled through his climax and rutted against you, eager to deposit his seed as deep inside you as possible. When your cunt couldn’t contain anymore, but he was still ejculating, it began seeping out of you and onto the floor, and the wet sounds became louder and more filthy as he  _ still _ thrust into you. 

Having emptied himself, Tivius pulled out to let you breathe, and you coughed loudly while swallowing his load. It was bitter, but also with a hint of sweetness, and you by far preferred this to human cum. 

“What a good girl you are,” he praised and stroked your cheek with a claw, mandibles flaring in a grin. 

“Let me come, please!” you whimpered, voice hoarse and throat protesting at the very idea of producing words. 

“Do you think you’ve earned that right?” Garrus groaned and slowly pulled out, making you shudder and whimper pathetically at the emptiness. 

“Yes!” 

“ _ No, _ ” he grinned and squeezed your ass firmly, “you haven’t. You resisted arrest, and you spat on an officer on duty. I don’t believe you have earned the right to anything but a cell.” 

“You can’t be serious,” you whimpered and turned your head to look at Garrus, then at Tivius. “Tivius, please, I promise I’ll never steal again, just please, let me come!” 

“Garrus is higher ranking than I am, miss,” Tivius said and stroked your hair. “His word is final.” 

With another whimper, you closed your eyes tightly. 

For a moment, the only sound in the interrogation room was your pathetic whimpering as you tried to gain enough friction to find sweet release. It was useless. 

Then Garrus spoke. 

“It seems we won’t get the confession we need, Tivius.” Your eyes widened, and you snapped your head around to look at him. “Maybe we should get someone else to give it a try.” 

“No!” you exclaimed, and Garrus arched a brow plate. 

“No?” he repeated. 

You bit your lip, regretting that you had said anything at all.

When you didn’t confess, Garrus shrugged and sauntered towards the door. 

“Tivius, take her of her wounds. I’ll go find Kryik. Then we’ll see how tough you really are, little miss.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
